


Only For Me

by Mison_Addict



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mison_Addict/pseuds/Mison_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while back but the hiatus has been SO dry I figure why not put it here. Pure Ichabbie smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Me

"Oh god...oh Crane...oh yeah...oh fuck...yeah!...Yeah!...Yeah..." She clutched the headboard with both hands.

He removed his right hand from her breast - the left still teasing her hardened nipples - took her hair in his fist and pulled her head back to his shoulder.

"Are you going to climax for me Abbie? Hmmm?" He growled into her ear as he buried himself completely inside of her over and over. "Ooh, you are, aren't you? God, I can feel it..."

He let her hair go and slid his hand around the front of her and between her legs, pressing and rubbing her with his fingers as he continued to thrust into her.

"Crane!" She screamed. "Oh god fuck yes! Oh!" Her whole body shuddered and spasmed with ecstasy until his pace slowed and she finally collapsed onto the pillow beneath her.

"There's my beautiful Abbie..." Crane whispered as he dotted kisses down her spine and slowly removed himself from her still-pulsing core. "Shall I leave you to recover? He asked, kneeling behind her exhausted body, admiring and softly caressing her curves with his exquisite hands. If you are too...physically spent, I can take it upon myself to..."

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, her voice half-muffled by the pillow. She rolled onto her back. "You belong to me now. All of you. And I will not let anyone else make you 'climax' but me. Not even you."

"I suppose that's only fair..." Crane said as he leaned over her and kissed her mouth deeply. "I am yours. Do with me as you see fit."

She ran her fingertips lightly up and down his back. "I have a better idea. What do you want, Ichabod?" She began to use her nails instead of her fingertips on his back. "How do you want to come for me?"

The question, and the fingernails, elicited a deep moan from him. "Oh, those words you use..."

"What, 'come'?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Bad?"

"No, good. Very good." He kissed her deeply.

"Good to know. But you haven't answered my question."

"I haven't?" He teased.

"No."

"I am still weighing my options."

"Come on, Ichabod. Anything you want." She leaned up and breathed in his ear. "Anything." She had her boundaries but since the first time she and Crane were together she knew she may as well feed her rule book into the paper shredder. She would never deny him anything that would please him.

His face was so close to hers and his hair tickled her cheek. "Well, since you asked, may I have your mouth on me?"

She kissed him. "Don't be so polite about it, Ichabod. TELL me what you WANT."

His crystal eyes melted her, as per usual, as he growled, "I WANT you... to make me COME...with your MOUTH."

"Ahem..Much better," she smiled, as her body shivered. Hearing him talk like that was a huge turn-on. Oh, hell his voice itself was a turn-on. She had to keep an extra pair of underwear in her purse because of that voice. "Lie down."

He lay on his back beside her and she climbed on top of him.

She kissed his mouth and moved slowly down his body, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach. His ample manhood slipped between her breasts and he moaned. "Glorious..." he whispered.

"You like that? Good." she said, moving on his body, her cleavage stroking his hardness as she kissed and licked his stomach. The friction of his skin on her aroused breasts was making her want him again. - No, Abbie. He already made you come so hard you forgot your own name and his. It's his turn. - At first every downward motion ended with a flick of her tongue on his tip. Each time she lingered a bit longer until eventually her lips were around him.

"Oh, Abbie..." he breathed as he grabbed at the bedsheets.

After a few times she removed her mouth and licked down his shaft and back up again. "I can taste me on you, Ichabod."

"Mmmm...I like that. Do you like that, Abbie?"

"You have no idea."

She began to stroke him with her hand, while still taking him just slightly into her mouth. She took in more and more while squeezing him just enough to elicit small moans of approval.

"More..." he breathed. She knew what he meant. He specifically said he wanted her mouth. She removed her hand and grabbed his firm backside, guiding his hips and taking him further into her mouth. She took in as much of him as she could, firmly gliding her tongue up and down his pulsing part. His heavy breathing turned to gasps as his body tensed under her. When she knew he was past the point of no return, she returned her hand to the base of his shaft and squeezed just enough, moving it in sync with her mouth.

"Unh...Abbie...oh god...uh...yes...YES...unghhhhh..."

She moaned as he exploded into her mouth, and down her throat. She softly moved her mouth and hand on him until she knew he was done.

"Oh, Abigail..." he panted. "You continue to amaze me..."

She looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and began to move off of him, but he stopped her.

"You're acting as if we are done here."

"We aren't?"

"No, we are not." He reached his hand out to her and she took it. "Come here." She straddled his torso, wondering what his intention was since he was obviously in need of some recovery time before he could go for round two. He put his hands on her back and guided her body down to him. He immediately took a nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly and grazing it with his teeth and tongue. He cupped and caressed her other breast with his hand.

"Oh, Crane..." she was already ridiculously turned on, "What are you do...oh god..." She sank down onto his stomach and circled her hips, craving the feeling of something, anything of his against her aching sex.

"Abbie, my love," he said between teasing flicks of his tongue, "You seem...hungry...for me..."

"Yes..." she barely squeaked out.

"Do you know what I WANT now, Abbie?"

"Wha..." she panted, "I can't..."

"I want YOU to COME again for me. Can you do that, love?"

She started to reach her hand down between her legs but Crane stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk...you must have misheard. I want you to come FOR ME."

Before she knew what was happening, he slid down between her thighs and buried his face in her warm wetness, his tongue teasing and taunting her.

"Dammit! Crane! Oooohhh..."

His mouth took a moment of rest as he slipped two fingers inside her. She rocked into his hand. Before long his mouth was back on her again, lapping and sucking up the wetness that was practically dripping out of her.

She tried to restrain herself but before she knew it her hips were bucking like crazy against his face. "Aaahhh...Crane..."

He had tortured her enough and he knew it. He fucked her with his amazing fingers as he let his tongue go full force on her most sensitive spot.

"Icha...Oh! Gah!..." she threw her head back back as she got closer to orgasm and instinctively grabbed her breasts. She had no idea how Ichabod even saw her do it since he was so intensely occupied driving her out of her fucking mind, but he did.

"Ah ah ah..." he warned. "Not you. Me." She looked down at him, settled between her thighs, eyes glinting with mischief as his mouth continued its exquisite work. He reached his free hand up to her breast and replaced her hand with his.

"Crane...you are... ungh...so...damn...oh god...hot...ahh...AHHHH!" If she could have formed thoughts at that moment she would have probably pondered exactly how hard she was fucking his face and hand and wondered if she was hurting him, or herself. But she didn't. And he didn't stop her.

"Come for me Abbie!" he growled as if commanding her. And her body obeyed.

"Oh god yes!...Icha...fuck! Aaaahhh!" Crane continued his motion even as her body froze, prolonging her ecstasy for as long as possible. "Aah...ooh...mmm..." she softly whimpered as she relaxed. He removed his fingers but continued to gently and slowly caress her with his tongue.

She eventually and reluctantly rolled to the side and lay next to him. She kissed him deeply, happily getting her face wet from his beard.

"Mmmm... you are so good at that."

"I'm pleased that you are pleased." He smiled. "Again."

"What?"

He slid one finger between her folds. "You are still aroused. AGAIN."

Before Abbie could argue, his mouth was on her breast and his fingers were vigorously rubbing her into a frenzy. She clutched the back of his head and his shoulder and tensed up almost immediately. "Ichabod...oh yeah yeah yeah... mmmmmm..." His teeth pulled at her nipple between aggressive sucks and flicks of his tongue. Her legs tightened around his hand as he continued his pace. She began to spasm and writhe as he brought her to yet another orgasm. She started to relax but kept her legs clenched around his hand. He continued to softly kiss and lick her breasts until she was fully calmed down and it started to tickle her.

"Stop!" She giggled.

"No, I like it here." He smiled between licks.

"I'm serious!"

"As am I."

"Crane!" She tickled his stomach.

He was smart enough to know he could not best her in a tickle fight. "Alright, alright! I'll stop." He laughed.

She snuggled into his chest. Her happy place. They held each other for a long while, then Abbie spoke.

"Ichabod?"

"Yes, my dearest?"

"I love you."

"And I love you. I also love your new name for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"At one point during our activities this evening you called me something I quite liked. I should like you to refer to me as such from now on."

"Crane, I don't remember a single thing I said. What did I call you?"

"I believe it was Icha...fuck."


End file.
